Amor Despedaçado
by Saori2
Summary: Minha primeira fic de Chobits. Hideki cansou do "celibato" que adotou por Chii, e agora? Leiam, descubram e mandem-me um e-mail


Olá pessoal!

Nossa quanto tempo, hein? Se lembram de mim, a Saori?

Depois de um longo tempo afastada eu retornei!!! Vocês devem imaginar o porquê de minha longa ausência. Não? Bem, aqueles cavaleiros idiotas dão muito trabalho....brincadeirinha!

Esta é minha primeira fic de "Chobits", sempre imaginei que seria outra a história, mas tudo bem, assim me acostumo com os personagens e a outra história se eu escrever ficar beeeeeeeeeem melhor.

Escrevi isso aqui em horas, a muito tempo não concluo uma história desta maneira, é uma delícia quando você começa e vai até o fim.

Lembrem-se que passou-se e anos e por isso a Chii aprendeu, digamos, a falar e também não é mais tão, eu disse tão bobinha.

Dados importantes: A música utilizada nesta fic chama-se "Sexed Up", quem canta é o Robbie Williams e está no álbum "Escapology", seria interessante se pudessem ouvi-la enquanto lêem.

****

Reclamação (Disclaimer): Os personagens, a música e o soneto não me pertencem.

****

Amor Despedaçado

"Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama

mas que seja infinito enquanto dure"

"Soneto da Fidelidade"

Os longos cabelos da bela persocom caiam por suas costas, cobrindo grande parte de sua blusinha escarlate; usava uma calça jeans escura e tênis. Chii, através da janela da casa de Hideki, observava as pessoas, tentando esquecer, ao menos por um minuto, sua vida.

Quem diria que seu amado Hideki mudaria tanto.

Após todos aqueles acontecimentos, Hideki e ela construíram uma relação maravilhosa.

O tempo passou e Hideki entrou na faculdade, com isso mudaram-se, pois o apartamento em que moravam ficava muito longe de lá.

Por anos ali também viveram felizes, mas as nuvens da tempestade já começavam a aproximar-se daquele lar.

As novas amizades dele não eram tão recomendáveis, e por diversas vezes sentiu-lhe olha-la com desejo e logo em seguida com ódio, mas não imaginava que era por não poder tocá-la.

Os "amigos" dele enchiam-no de histórias sobre todas as posições alá Kama sutra, e ele nunca experimentaria aquilo por amor a Chii.

Aos poucos todas aquelas histórias passaram a deixar Hideki curioso, afinal ele nunca manteve uma relação com ninguém e não sabia como era na prática. E por isso ele começou a afastar-se de Chii, pois sentia raiva dela, de seu "problema".

Loose lips sunk ships

I'm getting to grips with what you said

No it's not in my head

Por desejá-la e não poder possuí-la, por querer e não conseguir traí-la, por enraivecer-se com ela que não tinha culpa, e secretamente por saber que nunca teria um filho, seu maior desejo por tudo isso Hideki passou a ignorá-la. Não queria magoá-la, mas a simples presença dela o irritava e a culpa era só dele, ele odiava suas fraquezas e odiava a maneira como as projetava em Chii, que não merecia sofrer por ele. Por isso passou a ignorá-la.

Mas ao afastá-la ele a fez sofrer. Matando-a dia após dia.

I can't awaken the dead

Day after day

Todos os dias ao abrir os olhos sentia que seria um dia solitário. Hideki chegava cada vez mais tarde em casa, só para evitá-la. Ela nunca conseguia conversar com ele sobre aquela situação, não sabia o que se passava com aquele homem, mas sabia que havia um caminho melhor que a indiferença para resolverem aquilo. Ela já não estava mais suportando aquele ódio, aquela indiferença....... aquela vida.

Why don't we talk about it

Why do you always doubt that there can be a better way

It doesn't make me wanna stay

Diversas vezes questionou o amor de Hideki, mas nunca chegou a uma conclusão. Era impossível, para ela, entender o que se passava com ele.

Freya em todo aquele conflito não se manifestara, achava que era uma luta que Chii deveria travar sozinha.

A persocom nunca procurou conselhos com Yuzuki, Chitose Hibya ou com a profª Chimizu mulher do melhor amigo de Hideki, todas elas tornaram-se suas amigas, mas Chii não envolveri-as naquele assunto, afinal nem sabia qual era o real problema de seu amor.

E olhando pela janela a jovem finalmente aceitou o que sabia ser a única saída. Se Hideki ainda lhe amasse compreenderia, caso contrário nem se importaria. Precisaria ser forte por sua decisão, o mundo não acabaria só por ele não mais amá-la.

Levantou-se e caminhou para seu atual quarto ela abandonara aqueles que dividiam por estar cansada das atitudes dele.

Naquela noite quando Hideki chegou silencioso como um adolescente que não quer alertar aos pais que passou da hora combinada, ele deparou-se com Chii, muito séria, sentada no escuro fitando-o.

A troca de olhares que ocorreu, passou todo o amor que havia entre eles, mas só isso não era suficiente para a maneira como estavam vivendo. Não era suficiente para persuadir Chii, nada mais a demoveria de sua decisão. E Hideki o soube assim que a viu.

Why don't we break up

There's nothing left to say

I've got my eyes shut

Praying they won't stray

Oh we're not sexed up

That's what makes the difference today

I hope you blow away

Ela pediu que ele se sentasse e depois de muito tempo ouviu-a. Chii foi direto ao ponto. Deveriam terminar oficialmente, pois ela estava deixando-o.

Hideki nunca saberia dizer como sentiu-se naquele momento. Primeiramente não surpreendeu-se pois já notara aquilo em sua expressão assim que chegou. Amava-a mas visava a liberdade, teria uma vida normal. Toda a culpa que sentia por feri-la acabaria, pensou em como foi bobo de não ter tomado aquela decisão antes dela, teria poupado dor para os dois lados.

Chii notou aquilo em seu olhar e desejou que ele explodisse, afinal onde fora parar o homem que importava-se com todos?

Não havia mais nada a ser dito, a não ser.......

"O problema não é você sou eu."

Nisso ele estava certo, mesmo assim não respondera diretamente a pergunta de Chii, "o que aconteceu com eles?"

Ele nunca poderia contar-lhe a verdade, seria dar o golpe de misericórdia naquela que amou-o tão intensamente, e mesmo assim foi capaz de machucar.

You say we're fatally flawed

When I'm easily bored

Is that OK

Write me off your list

Make this the last kiss

I'll walk away

Chii recebeu aborrecida a resposta dele, haviam acabado de terminar, ele poderia ter sido mais claro, e quanto a parte do problema ser ele, não alimentava duvida alguma que fora sincero; se partia era por culpa de quem? Hideki!

Agora, a única coisa que ele tinha a fazer era esquecê-la, não manterem qualquer tipo de contato, mesmo através de amigos em comum (Yuzuki pertence ao Minoru que é amigo de Hideki). Deveriam seguir com suas vidas, embora fosse a primeira vez que Chi viveria, pois se observarmos melhor, até então a persocom viveu por Hideki.

Pela última vez em suas vidas, Hideki aproximou-se de Chii e tomou seus lábios no último beijo daquele casal.

Why don't we talk about it

I'm only here don't shout

If you give 'em time, you'll forget

Let's pretend we never met

Depois de separarem as bocas, não afastaram-se um milímetro. Naquele momento descobriram que sentiram saudades, saudades dos tempos felizes, mas as feridas ainda doíam para que reconsiderassem e mantivessem contato.

O tempo nunca os fariam se esquecer e caso a vida os colocasse frente a frente fingiram que nunca se conheceram; era a única maneira de se protegerem deles mesmos e do passado.

Why don't we break up

There's nothing left to say

I've got my eyes shut

Praying they won't stray

And when I'm sexed up

That's what makes the difference today

I hope you blow away

A mulher afastou-se dele e caminhou até suas malas, que descansavam perto do sofá. Hideki observou-a sem aquele peso que antes o dominava e impedia-o de fitá-la sem odiar-se e acabar por magoá-la.

Chii estava tranqüila com sua nova perspectiva de vida, depois de todas atribulações que passara encontraria paz. O que estavam vivendo, estava acabando com as lembranças dos dias felizes. Foi com grande alívio que alcançou as malas. A única nuvem negra que não fora embora era o medo de não esquecê-lo, pois estava indo embora mas não significa que já deixara de amá-lo.

Enquanto Chii com alívio pegava as malas, Hideki entrou em desespero. Não queria perde-la, precisava dela, amava-a não podia deixá-la partir.

Sem dizer adeus, Chii caminhou para a porta, para a felicidade, pois é isso que ela representava naquele momento.

Hideki correu e segurou-a.

Screw you

Chi compreendeu o significado daquele gesto.

"Perdão" Hideki estava sendo sincero.

"É tarde demais pra nós"

I didn't like your taste

Anyway I chose you

And that's all gone to waste

It's Saturday

I'll go out and find another you

Hideki viu, então, toda a história deles, passar por seus olhos. Viu a desprotegida garota tornar-se uma mulher não ao pé da letra, afinal Chii nunca envelheceria, seus cabelos não ficariam brancos, ela não engordaria, etc. viu que perdia uma companheira e jamais acharia outra igual.

Chii desvencilhou-se dele e mais uma vez voltou a caminhar para a porta. Ele mais uma vez agarrou-a, assim que saiu de suas recordações. Não querendo desperdiçar nem mais um segundo ali, sem voltar-se para olhá-lo, ela disse:

"Acalme-se Hideki, você só está com medo do futuro e da solidão, não é amor nem arrependimento."

Aquilo tocou-o, e finalmente percebeu que era o fim, tudo até então parecera um sonho, mas descobriu que não era. Notou, ao olhar o relógio, que passava da uma da manhã e já era Sábado. Antigamente ele e Chii saíam naquele dia para namorar, provavelmente faria aquilo naquela noite, mas desta vez para achar outra pessoa.

Why don't we

Why don't we break up

There's nothing left to say

Hideki soltou-a e ela finalmente foi embora, sem dizer uma só palavra. Era o início e o fim.

Para ele seria o fim, descobriria que perdera a "pessoa só dele" e que nenhuma outra mulher seria capaz de substituí-la. Quanto a Chii descobriria que a vida pode ser uma festa!

I've got my eyes shut

Praying they won't stray

Oh we're not sexed up

That's what makes the difference today

I hope you blow away

I hope you blow away

I hope you blow away__

E então, o que acharam?

Odiaram, gostaram!, podia ser melhor, para essas e mais sugestões escrevam para mim, meu e-mail é: saori (aqui gente tem um traço, mas o site não tá aceitando)deusatena ( e aqui tem um arroba e acontece o mesmo que está acontecendo com o traço, não aparece) zipmail.com.br

Olha eu não tenho ninguém que me revise o texto então não liguem que eu assassinei a nossa língua.

Gente, quanto a **conduta do Hideki**, a idéia toda é muito românica mas ele uma hora ou outra iria sair do celibato, nem os padres o respeitam mais (o que é terrível, mas não estou aqui para discutir isso).

**Gostaria de agradecer algumas pessoas**. (é a primeira vez que faço isso, pois sempre me empolgo que acabei a fic e nem lembro dessa parte)

Primeiramente quero agradecer a **Isa** essa garota escreveu "Lenda Urbana", "Kiss Me", "Under the Bridge" (altamente recomendado), "Grand' Hotel", sua obra- prima, e "Fool" (acho q não esqueci nenhum, né?) pois é sempre ela quem ouve as histórias (com seus absurdos) primeiro.

E principalmente (agradecer) a **todos vocês** que estão lendo.

E agradeço ainda mais que enviar um e-mail para: saorideusatenazipmail.com.br

Saibam que caso demore à responder, não se preocupe eu responderei.

Quero também agradecer a **Ligia Maria Araki** ela escreve um fic de "Harry Potter", "Luz e Sombra" altamente recomendado ela nunca esquece de mim nos agradecimentos....

Fico por aqui.

**Beijos**

**Saori**

**12/06/04**

PS: E como não podia faltar, uma mensagem profunda para vocês:

"Tudo o que é bom acaba depressa, e tudo aquilo que receamos chega muito rápido"


End file.
